


Bunten

by Akaicchi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Rewrite, Developing Friendships, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Red String of Fate, Shadows (Persona 4), Shinto, Soulmates, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: A canon rewrite where Adachi meets Kanji on his first day in Inaba. They begin a tumultuous friendship that has a big impact on both of them.Will Kanji be able to have enough of an affect on Adachi that he can change the man's wicked trajectory?"Bunten" is the equinoctial point. A turning point for the year; always in March.Plan to update weekly!





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru comes to Inaba and meets someone interesting on his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update about once a week. Feel free to remind me if I don’t.

First Day

(Tohru)

"Check out the Midnight Channel," she says. "You'll see your soulmate for sure!!"

"I don't have a soul mate," I laugh good-naturedly at the stupid, rumor-mongering woman at the counter. I pay for my tea and reach out for it.

But the lady smiles and snatches my left hand away. "Sure you do." She holds it up to her face and smirks. "I can see it," she insists like a real crazy.

I yank my hand back. "What?" I spit before managing to remember myself. "You a palm-reader or something?"

_I don’t like being touched by strangers. Or anyone._

She shakes her head and smiles knowingly. "I can see the crimson strings."

I stare, confused. _Like that red string of fate crap?_

"Make sure to cherish your bonds, Tohru." She turns on her heel and walks into the back room to take a call. I'm left wondering how the hell she knew my name.

I make the hike back to the station alone—Lost my new partner Dojima somewhere along the way. _He kept bitching I stop too much and I'm not good with the people and I don't remember where anything is..._

_Yeah. He's a pain._

_But really, everything is a pain! Got shipped out here for one mistake—_

_Okay, it was a pretty sizable mistake, but still..._

_So boring. I just finished moving and am already working the same day._

When I finally throw open the front door I can see why I couldn't find Dojima anywhere, he's busy with some brouhaha behind the desk. I can hear shouting and see several younger people cuffed and not cooperating with anyone.

"Adachi get your ass over here!" Dojima rudely waves me to where he’s standing. "We know this _moron_ —" he says, smacking a blond kid upside the head. "—probably didn't do anything wrong. But he won't tell us what happened. And those other thugs—" he raises his voice as he gestures to a small group of yanki. "—keep saying he jumped them for no reason. _Which I don't believe!_ " He fixes a glare on the kid who’s obviously the leader.

_Wow. He looks like he's going to burst an aneurysm!_

I giggle a little—can't help it—and Dojima smacks me next. Yelping aloud, I jump to the side.

"It's not funny, dumbass," my senpai admonishes.

I look back at the kid sitting down and see that he's gaping at me. He closes his mouth when I narrow my eyes. " _What_?" I demand when Dojima walks away to beat the shit out of somebody else.

"He hit you," the kid blankly states.

"Yeah, _and_?" I sigh. "That's what senpai do."

He grunts. " _My_ senpai don't."

I glance over at the other brats. "You're a yanki," I hold up my hands. "Of course they do."

"I ain't no bully!" he shouts, jumping up and knocking over his chair.

"Kanji you sit your ass down!!" Dojima roars from across the room and the kid's stuck trying to pick up his chair while he's cuffed.

I snicker and help him. "So you're Kanji?" I sneer, pushing him back onto the wooden chair.

"Tatsumi," he corrects me. "Unless I get to call you whatever your first name is."

" _Disrespectful_ ," I mock, taking a set myself.

"You gotta give me respect to earn it," he tells me with a serious expression.

"Then help me out," I reply. "What happened with all of you?"

Kanji tips his chair back a little. "Nothin'. I ain't telling till you prove you're a cop and not a desk worker."

I moan and take out my badge. "I'm a _detective_ , Kanji-kun," I smirk at him.

"Okay Tohru-kun," he replies, grinning.

_...He got me._

_Fuck._

_Fuck him!!_

I squeeze my identification a little too tightly and Kanji raises his eyebrows, appraising my personality. _I don't like to be tricked._

"Whatever," I brush it off, slipping my badge back into my jacket pocket. "Now what happened?"

Kanji groans, saying silent. He glares at the older kids and tries to fold his arms before remembering he's cuffed. So he frowns and balls his fists.

"They're going to get off if you don't _say something_ , Kanji!" Dojima agitatedly calls over. "Last chance."

Kanji says nothing and Dojima lets the other walk. _There isn't much he can do if there were no witnesses._

Dojima stalks back over to us after all the yanki have vacated. "You're a real pain in my ass," the man grumbles at Kanji. "I've tried to help you, but you won't help yourself."

Then he starts really laying into him—It's a full lecture before long.

_It was funny at first, but this kid just looks down. Macho man here looks almost like he's going to cry or something._

"Your mom's on her way,” Dojima goes on. “She has to close up shop to sign you out cause you're underage. You're a nice guy, but you can really be such a worthless—"

" _Stop it!_ "

They both turn to look at me and I feel my eyes widen. _Hadn't realized I was speaking until it was out of my mouth._

They gawk, speechless.

"He's, uh, _he's_ —" I stammer. "I think he gets the picture, Dojima-san."

My senpai nods curtly and walks away, leaving the rest to me. _Which is not what I wanted..._

I heavily sit back down at who-knows-whose desk. Kanji stares at me, looking sort of awestruck I did that. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, seeming like he wants to thank me.

"Don't say anything," I cut him off with a groan. "It's just common decency. Looked like you didn't deserve all that."

Some time later, the guy at the counter waves us over. I unlock his handcuffs and Kanji bows politely— _Way_ more politely than I'd expected. Then he's gone and I hope that's the last I'll see of him. _Kind of is a pain in the ass._

The next morning I find a hand-sewn cat keychain on my desk.


	2. Whole New Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru spends some time getting to know Kanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said MINUMUM once a week...

Whole New Animal

(Tohru)

That night I have a dream— _A real weird one._

I am walking down an obscured path with a red monster at my side. It glares silently as I waved my pistol around at shadowy figures. We run into an impassable wall and fog rolls in.

Then I awaken within the worst stomachache I can ever remember. I spend the morning heaving at home, only making it into work after lunch.

In the office, I come face to face with the tiny, expertly-made cat.

"What is this?" I ask Dojima, who's seated at his desk flipping trough files.

He shakes his head. "Tatsumi dropped it off." Dojima turns the page. "He got flustered when I asked. Said you dropped it."

I pick the cat up. It looks commercially made, though bears no company tag. There’s a loop attached so you can stick it through a cell phone case or backpack.

"It's not really yours, is it?" Dojima flatly questions.

"Nope," I sigh. _Don't know what I'll do with it. Certainly not sticking it on my cell phone. And I don't have a bag._

I hear Dojima snort some laughter. "Kid's thanking you for sticking up for him. He's sweet."

"That punk?" I ask, startled.

He nods. "Bet he made it himself. That's why I'm hard on him—He's a good kid." Dojima sets down his work to fix me with a look. "Try to be kind to him. I can't always. Known him too long so I _know_ he's screwing up by getting into all these brawls."

_No way he made this! It looks like it was purchased at a specialty shop or online—_

"His family had always run the textile shop in town," my coworker supplies. _He's in a much better mood today._ "It's just your second day, so you probably haven't seen it. Stop by and see for yourself."

"I don't have time," I complain, gesturing at all the work Dojima's already loaded onto my new desk.

The man harrumphs and tells me to look over the first stack and then take a break. "Someone needs to get through to Kanji. Maybe that can be you."

On my "break" I make the short walk into town and see the small shop almost immediately. A plain sign reads 'Tatsumi Textiles' in kanji. I sigh, deciding this is too much of a pain.

Instead of heading inside, I walk across the street to a vending machine. I choose an Orange Smash and sip it as I study the building across the way.

It's a nice, unassuming place. _Just a small store with an attached house._ After the five or so minutes it takes me to finish my drink, I see a customer enter and an older woman help them choose fabric for something.

_Must be his mom. Dojima said it's just the two of them._

_I know what that's like. It was just my dad and I._

_Hated it..._

I toss the can into the receptacle when my cell rings. I pull it out and answer. It's Dojima, telling me he needs to run out for something so I can take my time.

"Did you find him yet?" he asks me. "I checked. The kid isn't at school again."

"Not quite, sir," I reply, trying to control my face so I don't frown. This _is_ going to be a pain.

Dojima sighs in aggravation. "Get on it," he snaps and hangs up.

"Don't like cats?" I hear from behind myself.

I turn and Kanji's towering over me. "What?" I blink in confusion.

He jabs his finger at the phone I'm sliding back into my pocket. "I gave you a cat charm," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "You seem like someone who'd like cats."

"Why'd you do that?" I blurt in an annoyed voice before I can stop myself.

Kanji turns red and glares. "You helped me out—I was just tryin' to be nice, dammit!"

_Well now I'm stuck trying to turn you around. My second damn day and I'm assigned to be a babysitter._

"Haaah," I sigh. "Now Dojima thinks I'm your best friend, Kanji. Now I'm stuck with you..."

He bristles at that. "What do you mean?" he yells.

"I mean," I sarcastically reply. "That you're apparently not showing up for school and now Dojima thinks you like me, so I have to try and get you to be a good kid."

"I ain't no kid!!" he shouts.

We're then interrupted by his mom. _Can this day get any worse?_

"Would you two like to come in for a snack?" she politely asks. "You've been out here for some time."

_Translation: ‘Kanji’s been out here screaming at you for too long. He’s causing a scene.’_

We end up inside and sitting in this—can’t really call him a punk anymore because it’s so cute and girlish—guy’s bedroom. Drinking hot tea. And not speaking.

Kanji simply stares at me and sips his drink, watching me like he can’t figure out why I’m still here. “It’s because Dojima told me I have to,” I mumble.

“If you don’t wanna be here, then scram you twat!” Kanji yells. _If this psycho has one more outburst—!_

“Oh my god you need to cut that out!” I snap. “You yell at me and yell at me and _you give me a cute, weird little cat!_ I don’t know what to make of you.”

Kanji grits his teeth and thumps his fist on the table. “It’s because you were nice—I tried to be nice back!”

“Can’t you be normal-nice?” I jeer, leaning over to get in his face.

He glares again, and then the last thing I see is his face as he konks his forehead into mine.

When I come-to, Kanji looks anxious. “Sorry—Sorry sorry!” he whines, clapping his hands together and bowing. “I kinda lost it when you made fun of me.”

_How many brain cells did I lose?_

I reach up to my forehead and notice he’s put a cold patch on it. “Uh, thanks,” I reply, feeling dazed.

... _Why am I thanking the guy who knocked me out?_

“Y-yeah,” he nervously replies. “Sorry about that...”

“It’s fine,” I sigh. _I’ve had worse_. “But why?” I repeat my question from earlier. “Dojima seems to think you made that cat—But it looks way too professional.”

“Oh. Heh~” he snorts. “Yeah I did make it— _You got a problem with that?_ ” He frowns, an angry expression coming on. “You think I can’t make something so adorable because I’m a man?”

I groan. “Whaaaat? I didn’t say any of that!”

“Then what’s the problem?” he demands, folding his arms. “It’s a thank-you gift. It’s only polite,” Kanji scoffs.

 _A little too polite_.

I sigh again and clutch my forehead. “You’re too much, I can already tell.” he gives me a look, clearly taken aback. “You’re too forceful. I just met you after you;’ve been out fighting, and you give me a cute little cat—W hat am I supposed to think?”

“Yo-you yelled at Dojima-san for me!” Kanji protests. “You’re supposed to return favors—What? _You don’t want it?_ ” He narrows his eyes, getting worked up already. “Cats ain’t your thing?”

“I like cats,” I meekly reply.

“I can knit you something, but it’ll take more time than sewing!”

 _...What? That’s_ _a non-sequitor._

“How do you even know how to do these things?” I ask.

“Textile shop,” he says, calming down a little. He takes a senbei off the table and eats it, offering me one.

I hold up my hand— _Still too nauseous._

“I help my Ma out a lot. I don’t go to school often,” Kanji rationalizes. “Gotta do somethin’.”

“So she taught you?” I question.

He nods. “Yeah, and I teach myself, too. I follow patterns and stuff. I really like—”

My cell suddenly begins to ring and I pick it up, shushing Kanji. It’s Dojima telling me to start making my way back to the station. I hadn’t realized it’s already been a few hours. _Happens when you lose consciousness, I guess._

“Gotta run,” I let Kanji know.

“Hey, Tohru-kun!” he excitedly yells.

“What?” I groan. “— _Stop that!_ ”

Kanji fidgets a little. “What animal do you wanna see next?”

“I dunno,” I shrug. “Maybe a bird?”

“Penguins!!” he exclaims, blushing a little. _Kid really_ _likes penguins, huh?_

“Sure,” I tell him, standing up to leave.


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji shows off the penguin he’s completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get a handle on pre-SLink Kanji’s vocabulary. It’s a struggle.
> 
> I want to topload this with more Tohru development, but don’t want to neglect Kanji chapters...
> 
> I've been updating every other day. I wonder if I can keep up this pace?

 

Friendship

(Kanji)

So I’ve got this new friend, which is nice.

It’s been a few days since I first met Tohru—Which I’m definitely calling him. _So he knows he ain’t better than me._

_...He’s not._

_Just cause he’s a cop, he might get uppity. Might think he knows what’s best for me. That’s the feeling I get from most adults._

I am thankful, though. He did stop Dojima from shitting all over me the other day.

I crocheted a penguin I wanna give him, but now I’m having second thoughts. _He doesn’t seem too interested in cute things, and I’m worried he’s only been coming around because he has to. He did say that Dojima told him to keep an eye on me._

_I don’t need that crap!_

I’m my own man. I’m fine—I get by okay in school. I still pass. I even go twice a week, the absolute minimum without getting a visit from the cops.

Today I’m gonna try and catch Tohru when he goes out for lunch though. I’ll hand the plush over if it feels right.

I noticed he likes to stop by Souzai, which is right near my house. _I can make it there without getting into too much trouble._

I watch out my window for when he comes down the road, then grab my sneakers. I walk quickly down the street to intercept him. _I am supposed to be in school. Don’t want too many people catching me out and about town._

“Oh, Kanji-kun!” Tohru says in a surprised voice. “You’re not in school again?”

“Tch,” I grunt. “That’s the first thing you’re gonna ask me?” I fold my arms and he sighs, his shoulders sagging.

Tohru scratches his head and stares me down. “That’s what I’m _supposed_ to be asking you. What I’d rather ask is how you’re doing.”

“Gonna get lunch?” I reply, not answering his question.

“C’mon,” Tohru waves me along with him and I follow him on a few side roads to a cafe. “You got any money? I don’t make a lot.”

“I can cover myself!” I tell Tohru, feeling aggravated he’d think I can’t take care of myself.

He sighs. We walk over and order at the counter, then take our seats at a small table.

“So what can I do for you?” Tohru asks, sounding only mildly interested. He eats his sandwich like it’s the first piece of food he’s seen in days.

I don’t eat right away, instead I take the small penguin out of my jacket and shove it across the table at him. “I made this,” I admit.

“Really?” he questions, suddenly way more intrigued. Tohru wipes his hands and picks it up. He turns the small plush over in his hands, examining the stitching, yarn, and just about every other detail. “This is really...” He shakes his head.

_Sounds impressed with me._

_I like that. This is one of the things_ _I can do right_ — _Making stuff with my hands._

“Y-you like it?” I ask him, super self-conscious.

Tohru nods.

“Then I guess you can have ‘im,” I respond, looking away.

Tohru doesn’t say anything this time, so I have to glance over at him after a minute. His face is funny, all scrunched up. _Is he mad?_

“What?” I try, hoping it doesn’t sound too pissed.

_Dammit I’m just being nice! I shouldn’t have to deal with his friggin’ judgment._

He shakes his head slowly. “Nothing.” I stare at him until he speaks again, sounding worried at himself. “People don’t usually give me things, _and_ —” Tohru looks kinda upset, like he’s trying to keep it together. “And this is the second thing you’ve given me now.”

“So?” I scoff. “I don’t mind giving stuff away,” I brush off the nicety. “I can only keep so many animals till I don’t have any more space! It’s just something that was in the way!”

_That’s a lie..._

_I made_ _it for him. He seemed so shocked I could make the cat, and I really wanted to see his reaction. I worked hard._

“You can make a lot of things, huh Kanji?”

“Come over after work!” I excitedly blurt, but Tohru uneasily shakes his head. “Why not? I can show you the other stuff I’ve made.”

“I was actually invited out drinking by Dojima today,” he tells me.

“Oh...” _Of course he’s busy._

Tohru scratches his head again. “Y-yeah. Gotta make nice with the coworkers!”

“Makes sense,” I agree. _They do work together. I know drinking parties are usually mandatory._

“Are you busy tomorrow?” he quizzes. I shake my head. “I have it off. Why don’t I drop by then?”

“Really?” I ask him. Tohru nods, smiling awkwardly and I hold out my hand. “Deal!”

He gives me a funny look, so I wave my hand around, showing him he’s supposed to shake on it. He finally gets the picture and we seal the date.

 _Can’t remember the last_ _time I had someone over._


	4. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru hangs out with Doujima, then makes good on his word and visits Kanji’s house the next day. He also starts being a little of his stalker-ish self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks as if I’m giving Tohru some of the same neuroses he has in my main series.

 

Exchange

(Tohru)

It’s a clear evening.

I walk Dojima home after we leave the pub—he’s absolutely _hammered—_ and then head to my own apartment. _That guy isn’t too much of a pain. At least he offers to buy._

_He does drink substantially more than—_

_Well, more than anyone I’ve ever met._ _Dojima hasn’t shown up to work drunk, but I still think he’s an alcoholic. Though that’s beside the point: I’m too broke to go out drinking regularly on my own._

I decide to check out that midnight TV program, like the chatty chick at the gas station suggested. I have no idea what channel I’m supposed to tune in to, so I leave it on the news.

_I like that Yamano—I feel like we have some weird connection. Like she could be my soulmate—If such a thing exists._

I’m two beers in—five if you include what I had at the pub—when midnight strikes. The alarm on my cell goes off as planned, and I focus my attention on the television.

The screen begins to waver, the picture changing to fuzzy tones of sepia. I gasp as a figure begins to appear, but it’s wayyyyy too fuzzy! _I can’t tell who it is, but..._

_Maybe I do have a soulmate._

I pop open another beer and stare at the screen until the image disappears. _There’s no way I have a soulmate. That kind of shit is for schoolchildren and the elderly._

At some point I pass out on the floor, my new bed left neglected. It’s a restless sleep.

The next day, I remember I promised Kanji that I would drop by. I nuke a bowl of instant noodles and crack an egg on top. I want to dawdle and play a video game, but I don’t think I have time, if I want to arrive before too late in the afternoon.

I wash my dishes and then do as I promised: I walk to the Tatsumis’ house. It’s not a great distance, and I manage the trip in twenty minutes.

_I don’t own a car and there’s no way I wanna ride a bike. Seems like more trouble than it’s worth. If people know I don’t have a vehicle, maybe they’ll let me be._

_Plus Dojima offered to drive me home every day last week. Can’t beat a free ride!_

When the textile shop comes into view, I notice a kid coming out of the front. _Looks about Kanji’s age. Not too tall, light hair._

_Wonder if they’re friends?_

I feel a surge of jealousy— _Don’t freaking know why. It’s not as if Kanji has any real friends. He seems pretty similar to me._

 _I like that I can be his only friend._ I watch the kid walk across the street to the liquor store and surmise he must be one of theirs.

Walking up to the door, I find I’m still wondering about the damn kid I saw walk away. I’m getting twitchy thinking about this shut-in having any friends. _Am I an idiot?_

_I’m supposed to bring him back to school. Him having friends who go to school would be an obvious help._

I checked on the thick file they keep on Kanji down at the station. He’s fifteen, born in Inaba, stopped coming to school regularly over a year ago, and extremely reckless. _And he apparently has a weird thing for crafts. Whatever floats his boat—I’m not one to judge._

I decide to go around the back, I am here for a visit. I should probably enter through the house. _It’s not like I’m a customer._

They’ve got a nice yard with a driveway, carport, small garden, and a deck. I see a gigantic bicycle—clearly Kanji’s—leaning against the side of the house.

“Hello?” I call through the open door. No one answers.

_Now what?_

I slide off my shoes and line them up with the others. _Fuck, his feet are huge! He’s at least a foot taller than me..._

“Hello?” I try again, stepping into the kitchen. “‘Excuse the intrusion,” I mumble, feeling rude despite the fact that I was told to stop by.

“Yes?” a voice calls from another room. “Come on in here.”

I follow the sound, poking my head around the corner. It’s his mom, who I only know as ‘Tatsumi’.

“Uh, hello,” I say to her. “I’m Adachi, from the other day.”

“The policeman,” she replies, eying my civilian clothes. “Thank you for dropping in to see my son.”

“Yeah,” I scratch at the back of my head. “No problem.”

Tatsumi smiles at me and says I should take a seat, that Kanji is just closing up shop for the day. “He, uh,” I stumble over my words. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“He is,” she replies, looking like she appreciates the compliment. “Very shy, but you wouldn’t know it. Once Kanji gets worked up over something, he can’t let it go,” she confides. “That’s why he’s always down at the station, you know.”

“My coworker’s told me,” I nod. “I hear he’s a real softie once you get to know him, though,” I laugh nervously.

“Mm,” she agrees with me. “My boy has a kind heart. He can be surprisingly fragile—That’s why he stopped going to school, I believe. The others,” she stops to shake her head, looking sad. “They’d pick on him for—“

“ _Who’s_ gettin’ picked on now?” we hear an angry voice ask.

Tatsumi chuckles. “No one, dear. I was simply telling Adachi-san about how you really give it back to the bullies.”

“Damn straight I do!” Kanji tells us, flexing his arm and grinning. He turns to me. “Hey uh, you wanna see the stuff I have upstairs? We don’t sell what I make—It’s not good enough yet.”

“That’s a lie,” Tatsumi evenly tells me, clicking her tongue at her son. “You have a gift, Kanji. I would like to put out some of your animals soon.”

“No way, Ma! I _said_ they’re not done!” Kanji yells back. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. “Let’s go, Tohru-kun!”

I hear Tatsumi crack up as he tugs me to the stairs. I feel a flash of anger.

_—She’s making fun of me!_

“Let go, dumbass!” I hiss, feeling like this big idiot shouldn’t be dragging me around so forcefully, shouldn’t be using my first name like we’re _friends_. Like we’re super close. ”That _hurts_!”

_I’ve just met him. I’m already breaking my rule not to get involved with anyone. I came to his damn house because he asked me to. I shouldn’t have to put up with such stupidly rough treatment from some brat!_

By the time I’ve come back to myself to remember where I am, Kanji’s staring at me open-mouthed, like I’ve smacked him across the face. He’s still holding onto me, but his grip is much looser.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he mutters in an embarrassed way, finally letting go of me. “Didn’t mean to hurt you...”

 _Whatever._ I rub my forearm and try not to glare at Kanji’s back—Try to get my usual mask back in place.

We walk down a short hallway to Kanji’s room and he opens the door. I peek inside and it’s spotless! I’m amazed that a tough guy would keep his room so tidy.

“Siddown,” Kanji tells me, gesturing to a low table and floor cushions.

I silently do just that, marveling at all the crap I’m pretty sure he’s made. There are stuffed animals like the two I’ve seen, boxes labeled ‘hats’ and ‘sweaters’, small dolls, socks that are half-finished, fancy shirts and pants, a kimono, and there’s even a loom with an intricately patterned piece of fabric that’s almost done.

And for the most part, everything is neatly kept in its own place. The only things on the floor are what I’m still assuming are socks-in-progress.

Kanji gives me a look I can’t quite read and then leaves, slamming the door behind himself. _Great._

_Now I’ve even pissed him off. Where’d he go?_

I stand back up and begin to pace the large room. _I’d like a closer look at..._

_Everything._

I’m still dumbfounded that this guy can make all this stuff. The plush animals are neatly sewn or crocheted, and you can tell which are from when he was just starting out. Those look simpler, or they have less detail.

I inspect the loom next. The finished fabric has a black background shot through with patterns of yellow and purple. They wind along, intersecting with a deep, shiny blue. _It’s hypnotizing._

I hear clomping up the stairs and know that Kanji is almost back. I exhale and stretch, readying myself for round two.

He nudges open the door with his socked foot and steps inside. He’s got a tray with hot tea and senbei. Setting the tray down, Kanji glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

“You like genmaicha?” he asks me.

I sit back down while I control my snicker— _Of course he likes genmaicha. Why should I expect anything normal for a kid out of him?_

“Sure,” I nod. He passes me a small ceramic yunomi and pours tea for us.

He points to the crackers. “They’re shrimp. That okay?”

“Yeah,” I reply, feeling weird he’s trying so hard to be nice. _Where’s that brash guy I got those other times?_

“You already saw my stuff?” Kanji asks me, looking bashful. He goes on to explain how the knit animals are made, then the fancy socks he’s been working on. Lastly, he walks over to the loom and tells me how that works. _It looks very complicated._

_The way he has to place each individual thread and count out the rows of color... I don’t think I could ever have that kind of patience._

_While this isn’t necessarily a ‘new’ side to Kanji, it’s certainly intriguing. He’s so quick to anger whenever he talks to anyone. Who’d have thought he could sit still for hours and set intricate works of art?_

“You can touch it, but be careful,” Kanji breaks into my thoughts. It’s then that I realize I’m staring super close to the fabric. _It’s very alluring. The mix of colors draws you in while giving off a relaxing, upbeat vibe._

Kanji ushers me out of the way and drags over a chair. He tells me to sit and then begins working. I watch him diligently thread the shuttle. He looks serene, standing at one end and working all the levers and cranks as the machine slowly churns out more fabric.

Before I know it, I’ve already been watching him for almost an hour! I’ve caught sight of the clock on the wall and realize I should get moving. I’ve been here almost two hours. _He’s probably got other things to do than entertain me._

_Back to my shithole of an apartment. No more human contact all weekend._

_God that’s depressing._

“Uh—I should get going,” I begin, trailing off. _I’d like to get his number, but..._

_I feel uncomfortable. I only have like two numbers even saved._

_I want to ask for his—So that I can find him easier. If we were to hang out again._

_Don’t know if we will, but..._

“Tohru-kun?” Kanji asks.

I blink. _Not this shit again._

“Yes, Kanji-kun?” I sarcastically reply and he laughs.

I groan. “Should we just exchange phone numbers? So we can communicate easier?”

“Sure, why not?” Kanji replies, picking up his phone off of the table. He taps a few buttons, and then holds it out so we can exchange info.

I don’t move immediately—am too surprised that it’s this easy—so he smiles and shakes his phone so I get the picture. When I still don’t move, Kanji’s eyebrows draw together in a slight frown, as if he’s confused.

I shake my head to clear it. “Right,” I say. “I asked...”

Then I pull my own cell out of my pocket and hold it close to his so that the data will transfer. There’s a small beep and we know it’s done.

“Huh,” Kanji hums to himself. “Your name is ‘oo’ instead of ‘ou’. It’s like—“

“ _Yes,_ ” I sigh. “It’s like the female spelling. Ha ha.”

Kanji shakes his head. “No,” he tells me. “I was gonna say it’s like this guy I went to elementary school with. You don’t see it very often.”

 _Because_ _it’s a girls‘ s name_. I pinch my eyes shut and sigh again, trying not to act too aggravated.

Kanji flicks his phone shut and replaces it on the table. “You gotta go?”

“I should,” I tell him—The polite thing to do. _I am trying to fit in to this town._

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” he bursts out. “Ma wouldn’t care, it’s just the two of us, after all.”

 _I shouldn’t._ I bite my lip, knowing I would love that.

That I would love being around these people some more. _That I shouldn’t get too attached to them, because people always disappoint me._


	5. A Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner with the local rookie cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Tohru always get head pats from people? =_= I’m starting to question how much he actually resembles a small animal.

A Family Dinner

(Kanji)

_I can’t believe I invited Tohru to stay for dinner!_

It’s because he seemed so hesitant to leave, like he didn’t wanna have to go sit at home alone. _Bet he’s got some friends though. Didn’t he just go out with Dojima?_

_Who cares? The important thing is that I went and did it—And now Ma’s gonna get way too excited I’m having someone over. I just know it._

“I uh,” I clear my throat. “I have to go cook. Do you want to sit in the kitchen with me?”

“I guess,” Tohru replies, looking completely bored again.

_Does he have any expressions besides ‘shocked’, ‘angry’, and ‘bored’?_

_I haven’t seen ‘happy’ yet. Sure he’s smiled, but that isn’t the same as being happy._

I collect the tray of snacks and lead him back downstairs. My mom’s still in the living room, so I pop my head in to tell her that Tohru’s going to stay for a while.

“That’s wonderful, Kanji,” she smiles. I make a noise in my throat and back towards the kitchen.

“Sit down,” I tell Tohru, pulling out a chair.

“ _Don’t_ order me around,” he spits, getting in my face and losing his composure for a second. Then he laughs it off—tries to play it like he was just joking—and scratches the back of his head as he sits down.

 _Joke’s on him_. I whistle as I pull the ingredients for stew out of the fridge. _I could tell from the get_ - _go that Tohru’s a guy who loses his shit from time to time. I kinda like that he’s similar to me me._

_We’re both loose cannons._

“What’re you laughing about?” Tohru asks, sounding peeved.

“Nothin’,” I tell him, leaning over to pat his head. Tohru grimaces and jerks away from me. “You don’t like that?” I ask, starting to chop up vegetables.

“I’m not a _child_ ,” he grumbles, visibly more annoyed than earlier. “And I’m starting to regret taking you up on dinner. Can you even cook?”

Vegetables finished, I take out the spices and line everything up by the stove. “Of course I can. There are a lot of things you wouldn’t think I could do, but I can. I bet I’ll surprise you, Tohru-kun!” I grin at him, feeling silly.

“He’s a great cook,” my mom announces, coming into the room. “He’s been using the stove since he was little. He’d keep trying to copy me when I wasn’t looking, so I had to teach him what was proper.”

Tohru smiles amiably at Ma she raises an eyebrow knowingly. He snickers, looking a little happier. _So he can laugh for other people..._

The broth is already on, so I add the vegetables and tofu to the pot, listening to the two of them talk. My mom tells Tohru stuff about the area, the things we’re known for, how far to the nearest city. That makes me laugh—

“You know,” I start, turning around to get a good look at Tohru.

“Mm?” he hums.

“Why _did_ you come out here? You like the country?”

“N-not really,” he laughs nervously. Ma frowns slightly, maybe offended. “So far it’s nice, but you know... I’m not used to it.”

I fold my arms, also curious why he would choose Inaba. “Then why did you pick this place?” I press.

Tohru scratches at the side of his head and he has this kind of cornered look about him. “H-heh,” he giggles, gritting his teeth together.

“Don’t be rude,” my mom chides. “Maybe he simply wanted to try something different. You don’t need to know everyone’s business, boy.”

“Yeah...” I nod and bow my head. “Sorry, Tohru-kun.”

Tohru pinches his eyes together and it’s Ma’s turn to laugh. “That’s also rude,” she tells me. “He’s years your senior.”

“Tohru- _san_ ,” I mumble.

My mom rolls her eyes and Tohru looks like he wants to strangle me. I turn back to the stove and take the stew off. “It’s ready,” I tell the others and ladle it into bowls. Then I pass it out and we start to eat in silence.

I glance around at the people sitting at my table. _Ma’s being her pleasant self, eating quietly and being polite. Tohru-kun looks really antsy, though._

 _Is it my fault?_ _Because I asked him why he came here?_

After dinner, Tohru offers to help with the dishes. I wash them while he dries, still looking sullen and uncomfortable.

“Did I really bother you?” I finally ask as I hand Tohru one of the bowls.

“No,” he replies, trying to sound like his cheery—and I’m starting to think fake—self. “It’s okay~”

“Don’t _lie_ to me!” I snap and he flinches. “If I make you mad, just tell me. I’m easy to deal with.” I shove another bowl into his hands and take the mostly-dry one to put on a shelf.

Tohru sighs heavily. “ _Look_ ,” he starts, sounding too much like a know-it-all for my tastes. “I just don’t want to talk about why I got sent here, okay? I didn’t choose it.”

“Why?” I stupidly ask, still not quite getting it.

“Did you hear me just say, ‘ _I didn’t choose it_ ’?” he demands. “I made a mistake—A big one. So I was sent away to the boonies. That’s all.” He rubs his forehead like he’s trying to be patient with me

“Okay,” I nod. “I won’t ask again.”

“Don’t be huffy,” Tohru remarks, raising his eyebrows.

 _Now I’m gonna get angry._ “I wasn’t!” I tell him, feeling defensive. “I just meant that I’ll try to respect that you don’t wanna talk about your ‘mistake’, that’s all!”

“Yeah, okay,” Tohru retorts, taking the cooking pot from me to dry. It’s the last dish and I suddenly don’t want him to leave if we’re arguing.

“Hey,” I try. “Lemme walk back with you. It’s dark.”

Tohru laughs like a jerk. “Yeah,” he snickers. “Because walking with a target like you will be _much_ safer!” He slaps my back, really cracking himself up.

I fold my arms, hoping I look imposing. “I’ll take care of any punk who comes after you! Count on me!”

Tohru’s mouth quirks to the side as he bursts out with more laughter. “You sound like some samurai movie! So cheesy~”

“C’mon I’ll go with you,” I insist, walking to the shoe cabinet. I grab my sneakers and put them on while Tohru hems and haws about me going with him. “Shut up,” I scoff. “ _I’m bein’ nice!_ ”

“ _Sure_ , Kanji-kun,” Tohru groans at me. “You’re a nice guy, _I get it_.”


	6. Call It Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shows up on Tohru’s TV again. We can’t be sure who it is, but she’s definitely a woman. Tohru ponders what this could mean. Then he gets a ride to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda starting to think we'll get a love triangle down the line... Or two. Things are starting to set themselves up—That's for sure!

 

Call It Even

(Tohru)

Tonight, it’s raining. I decide to give the Midnight Channel another shot.

I spent the day at work with Dojima ordering me around. All I did was file and drive patrol with him. _He’s kind of annoying._

_His personality is absolute shit, but at least he’s okay to look at. Oh, and he buys me beer. That’s a plus._

_And the car rides..._

Damn I’m getting tired _. And soft—I shouldn’t be getting involved with all these people._

Then there’s that kid. _Ah fuck. Stupid damn Kanji. Who’s too friendly, but only to me. And that other kid he knows._

I drink down the rest of my konbini-sized sake and roll the glass jar across the floor. _Too many too-friendly assholes in this place._

_When’s it gonna be midnight? If that gas station chick was telling the truth, I’VE got a soulmate to look forward to~_

I turn the TV to a blank channel and wait. _I mean_ — _How can a supernatural television broadcast show up during regularly schedules programming?_

I laugh to myself, but out loud. Can’t help it. _This whole thing sounds like a giant farce._

 _Who believes in soulm_ —

Then it happens. The static becomes more translucent, and a figure appears again, but this time it’s more clear. _I still can’t quite tell, but it’s definitely a woman. You can see it in the way she stands and holds herself._

_I ain’t a detective for nothing._

I stand to grab my last jar of cheap sake as the picture flickers out. _I’m not getting anywhere tonight, either. But at least I know it’s not a fluke._

I rip off the plastic cover and discard it in a recycling bin, then pull the tab on the soup can-like inner lid. _Won’t be needing that plastic. Does anyone ever stop partway through one of these? Why bother with such shit liquor if you don’t want to get smashed._

I chug the jar and toss the sticky bottle into the bin, too. _I just want to sleep._

 _I still get nightmares from the absolute fiasco in Tokyo. I felt so trapped in that_ — _That damn place._

_It’s not my fault._

_They’re liars, all of them. It wasn’t my fault..._

I wake up on the floor again. _With another great hangover!_

_It’s a beautiful day in fucking Inaba and Adachi Tohru’s got another hangover, ladies and gentlemen._

_For my next trick, I’ll go to work and NOT look like a total lush_ —My partner has the market cornered on _that_ label. _It’s good for me, though. No one even notices that I’ve been hungover half the days I’ve worked so far._

Dojima shows up before I’m out of the shower, and he’s blowing up my cell with calls. I finally pick it up and apologize for my tardiness and he growls something unintelligible; more muttering that than actual anger. So far.

 _We’ve got plenty of time for his anger today._ _We’ll be stuck with deskwork again._

I’m running down the outdoor stairs when I hear Dojima’s scratchy voice screaming that he’s never been late to work _ever_. “So help me Adachi,” he bellows. “I will leave you here!”

“Coming, Sir!” I shout back. I slow down my pace to annoy him and end up tripping on the last step. “Waugh!”

I land on the pavement and the knee of my suit rips. “Oops, heh~” I laugh it off as I climb into the car.

“Dammit Adachi,” Dojima smacks the back of my head. “You need to look decent. This completely _ruins_ the fact I—“ he stops speaking to reach around behind himself. “ _Here_ ,” he shoves something in my hands. “It’s an old tie. I suppose I only need one, and you don’t own any, do you?”

“A-heh,” I nervously giggle.

“Put it on, dumbass,” he mumbles around the cigarette he’s trying to light.

I pull down the visor to look in the mirror as I thread it around my collar. Dojima shakes out a match and then pulls us out of my parking lot.

“You got a lighter, Sir?” I amiably ask him.

“No.” Dojima blows smoke in my direction for emphasis. “Matches are free.”

I roll my eyes. _Guy’s cheap on things that would make his life easier. But that sentimentality seems to suit Dojima._

“You know how to tie a tie?” the man in question demands. “It’s taking you an awful long time.”

“ _Yes_ ,” I scoff. “Of course I do! Annnnd,” I tug on the tail in the back to tighten it around my neck. “Done~”

We make the rest of the drive in silence. Dojima puts on an old tape and I wonder when his car is even _from_. _Can he really afford to drive me to work?_

_I am his partner, but he doesn’t seem to like me an awful lot. He shouldn’t waste his gas and the short life left in his car on someone he dislikes. I sure wouldn’t!_

At lunch I take off to buy us food from Junes. Dojima’s told me that they’re cheap, and it’s my turn to buy. I inexplicably find myself going out of my way to pick up a refillable lighter.

 _He did give me his tie,_ I reason. _He doesn’t need to know it’s new._

I choose one that’s silver-colored. _It’s simple. Simple is good. Simple doesn’t give anything away._

On my way up to the food court, I run into Kanji. He’s carrying a brand new notebook and skulking around with his head down.

“Hey~” I call out to him. The brat ignores me, probably assuming I couldn’t mean him. “Yo, Kanji-kun~” I try louder, and this time his head snaps up. He’s gone bright red from the attention and I snigger.

_Dumb kid shouldn’t be out and about this time of day. Good—Let him have a scare!!_

“Wh-what is it, Tohru-kun?” he asks, hiding the notebook behind his back.

“I see that notebook!” I smartly announce, and he looks embarrassed. “What’s it for?”

“Nothing!” he practically yells. “I just—I needed a new notebook! Can’t a guy buy a notebook without a whole imposition?”

“In _qui_ sition,” I correct, pointing at his face and grinning disarmingly.

“Whatever,” he sulks. “I gotta run, but... Haven’t heard from you in a couple of days. You gonna call me again?”

I shrug. “You haven’t called _me_ , either,” I remind him. “And now you’re hiding things.” I sigh over-dramatically, trying to peek behind him.

“It’s just cute, is all,” he grumpily admits, showing me the cover that has cats playing with temari balls.

 _It is cute._ I take the notebook from him and examine it more closely. “You’re risking getting caught by the cops for a kitty notebook?”

“Cops don’t care,” he snidely tells me, ripping the notebook out of my hands. “What? Do _you_ care?”

I debate telling him I don’t, but I should probably tell the truth. “A little,” I confess, standing on my toes and smiling funny in his face.

Kanji pushes me away with a grunt. “Don’t play games with me, cop.”

“I’m a detective,” I reply, holding up my finger.

“I need to get home, before someone catches me out of school,” Kanji smirks and walks off.

I sigh and scratch my head. _I should probably check in on him again. My first week’s been so damn busy, I haven’t had a chance to see him since that night we ate dinner. Either someone is asking me to stay late and finish their paperwork, or Dojima is inviting me over to drink._

 _Neither are activities I can easily turn down, if I want to fit in here. But I guess I should make more time for Kanji. I_ —

_I liked hanging out with him._

I quickly buy two boxed lunches and bring them back to the office. I let Dojima choose—He just takes the one on top without looking at it. _What a missed opportunity for him._ Then I get back to the deskwork.

“Adachi,” Dojima yells for me near the end of the day.

“What is it, Dojima-san?” I call back across our small office.

He glances at the clock. “Foot patrol, then we’ll take off?”

“Sounds good, sir!”

We collect the things we’ll need at home and stuff them into his car before taking off for town on foot. “We’re dropping in on Kanji,” Dojima announces. “He was only in one day last week. I asked you to keep an eye on him. You do that?”

“Yes,” I groan. “They had me for dinner on Saturday.”

“But you _didn’t_ mention to his mom that he was tardy an extra day?” Dojima grills me.

“I didn’t _know_ , so I didn’t say anything,” I tell him.

“You will now,” he mutters, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

 _Oh. Now would be a good time to_ —

I take my new lighter out of my pocket and flick it on. “Here, Sir.”

“I’ll be,” he muses. “Thanks, Adachi.”

“Yeah, no problem,” I smile.

_There. Now we’re even._

_I won’t owe anybody_.


	7. Extra Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji eavesdrops on a conversation between his mom and the cops. Then he has a short interaction with Tohru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I figured out w ay to get them together more often~
> 
> Also for your knowledge, Kanji’s name is written “perfect” “two”.

Extra Help

(Kanji)

I’m up in my room when I can hear my Ma calling me. _She says I’ve got visitors...?_

_Doubt it’s anyone I wanna see._

I walk downstairs and am heading for the store, when I see the cops sitting in the living room. _Both_ of them, with my mom. _That can’t be good._

I back up before anyone sees me and listen in. More bullshit about me missing too much school again.

“I know vacation is right around the corner, but if Kanji doesn’t show up for the last week, they want to hold him back,” Dojima says. _He looks about ready to snap._

_But a whole week? No freaking way!!_

_I can barely stand those people for a day at a time!_

“I know you’ve worked out a system where he makes up the work, but he’s not going to pass basic Japanese at this rate,” Dojima smacks his forehead. “His Name is ‘Kanji’, but can he even _write_ it in kanji?”

 _Ugh. This is such bullshit!_ _Of course I can write my name. It’s ‘two’ and uhh—_

I count out the strokes in my hand. _And ‘beginning’!_

_—That looks right but I need a piece of paper._

_Fuck!! He can’t be right about something so dumb!_

Why they gotta act like they’re cops _and_ teachers? I hate people bothering others for no reason!

“Kanji just bought a new notebook to practice his kanji, you know. I sent him out earlier,” Ma tells them and I groan.

“Oh yeah!” Tohru brightens. “I bumped into him at the Junes!”

I hear a smack and a yelp. “Moron!” Dojima barks. “Then why didn’t you escort him to the middle school? He’s not going to graduate!”

“Ahh, I’m sorry, Dojima-san—But—“ Someone sighs.

“You know, can’t he do extra coursework over the break?” I hear Tohru ask Dojima. “I had to do that one time...”

“ _Sheesh!_ Why am I not surprised, Adachi,” Dojima pokes fun at the other man.

My mom makes an irritated noise. “I need him during his time off, but I suppose it’s what has to be done...”

_Yeah. I help with the deliveries and I was gonna build a new bookcase and stuff for her._

“Maybe someone could help him?” my mom asks them. “I could possibly afford a tutor.”

“Just take Adachi,” Dojima snaps. “He should’ve brought him to the school, anyhow. He’s of no use to me.”

“Aww, you don’t mean that—” Tohru nervously laughs.

“I do,” Dojima aggravatedly replies. “How about you tutor him during his break, Adachi?”

 _What? I don’t need his help_ —

My Ma looks way too eager to take them up on the offer, though. “That would be a big help!” she readily agrees. “He doesn’t always let me help him, but I’m sure he would listen to someone more his age.”

“I—I’m not—“ Tohru flounders, looking shocked that he was pegged for being young.

Dojima is laughing himself silly. “ _Whew_ ,” he sighs, slapping Tohru on the back. “She’s got you there. Why don’t you give it a shot. I’ll let you start taking longer lunches.”

“I don’t think t-that’s such a good idea, Dojima-san,” Tohru protests, but the older man is still cracking up, leading his partner to the door. Tohru follows behind, still protesting, and the three walk out into the yard.

 _Shit_ —

I start pacing the hallway and wind up in the kitchen. I put on the teakettle and lean on the counter, kind of mad. I look out the window, and Ma is talking to the cops, still. Dojima’s smoking and has Tohru in a headlock.

_They’re getting along better than before..._

_I don’t need his help! I can take care of this on my own, like a real man. I don’t need anyone!_

_I don’t_ —

I stop short when I hear the door click back open. I freeze as Tohru pokes his head back into the kitchen.

“Forgot my notebook,” he laughs when he sees me. “Good to see you, Kanji-kun~”

“Hi,” I guardedly reply.

“So I might be tutoring you, you know,” he tries to make conversation.

I grit my teeth. _I can do it on my own like_ —

“Might be fun, having me around, huh?” Tohru asks, smirking and all full of himself.

 _It would be nice to have someone to talk to, but_ —

“What’s with you today?” Tohru huffs, walking closer and getting in my face. “I haven’t seen you in a few days, and now you’re all attitude. Thought you’d be _happy_ to see me.”

I shove him away. “I won’t be happy if it’s cause you _have_ to see me, dumbass!”

“Wo~ah!” Tohru theatrically yelps, backing away. “You’re really in a snit! And here I thought we could have a fun few weeks together...”

“Don’t act like you’re gonna enjoy being stuck with me!”

“Why not?” Tohru jabs. “It’s better than work.” He glides past me, giving me a lot of space, and walks back into the living room. I see him pick up a little notebook off the table.

I stalk over, curious. “What’s in there?” I ask.

“Nothing,” Tohru tells me. “Notes—Why?” He tucks the little thing into his jacket pocket. “It’s none of your business, is it?”

“Just wondering,” I defensively reply. “You always have it, don’t you?”

Tohru frowns at me. “You always have that nasty look on your face, don’t you?” he says, even though it’s childish and rude.

I step towards him. “Why you gotta be such a shithead?” I ask, leaning down to get in his face.

I watch his expression tighten as I do. He gets a dark look backs up a little.

“Are you afraid of me?” I try, surprised.

“No.”

 _You’re lying._ _No one ever says it directly._

“Then why do you keep backing up?” I ask him, moving closer again.

“Because it’s uncomfortable, having you right in my personal space, you idiot!” Tohru spits back at me. “ _Shit_ —” he jumps, like he can’t believe he just yelled at me again.

I fold my arms and watch him, unsure what he’s gonna do next. The man walks back to the kitchen and stomps over to the door.

“I need to get going, or Dojima-san’s going to leave without me,” he mutters. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kanji-kun,” he says in a still-angry voice.

Once he leaves, I head back up to my room. _It would be nice to have some help. But I don’t want it if he’s gonna act like I owe him._


	8. Workable Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru bitches about Kanji, then tries the Midnight Channel again. The next day he has some interactions with Ryoutarou, then goes to tutor Kanji for the first time. Guess who has actual problems giving him issues? Adachiin’s awfully popular, isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Who’s surprised that Douji’s managed to really worm his way into this story, too? It’s like I can’t write something without him. >.<
> 
> If you don’t know, “furigana” is when the individual letters are written very tiny above or next to kanji, which is a whole word. It’s for younger kids or kanji that are more difficult to read. You often see this in magazines and materials for young people.
> 
> “Sa” comes first alphabetically. “Sa” and “chi” are listed below for comparison.
> 
> Sa - さ
> 
> Chi - ち
> 
> I also read that the words “dog” (犬) and “thick” (太) are often confused by people with dyslexia. I did a bunch of reading on dyslexia in people learning Japanese as their first language :D

 

Workable Problems

(Tohru)

_I can’t believe I agreed to that..._

_Having to tutor Kanji. For free. As if I liked the idiot._

I stomp around my small apartment, not caring if I bother the people downstairs. _Fuck them. Fuck everyone!_

 _That asshole Kanji will owe me big time! I’m not some babysitter_ —

_I didn’t become a detective to watch brats! My job isn’t to be the town doormat!_

_Shit—_

I take a beer out of the fridge, Dojima didn’t invite me today so I’m drinking my small stock by myself. I chug the first can, crush it, and carry two more over to the couch.

The school agreed to make-up exams for Kanji at the end of the summer. If he passes, he can move on to high school. _And I’m supposed to help him pass these frigging tests._

I sit down _. Gotta watch this TV thing again. Gotta get my mind off of this shit!_

It isn’t raining, so probably nothing will show. But I take my usual, front row seat and give it a shot.

I down the second beer by midnight and sip the third one while I wait. _This had better be good. Do I have a soulmate or not? I’d like to know already._

The picture is staticky, but there’s definitely a figure again. It’s too hard to tell if it’s the same one or not. _I guess I’ll have to pray for rain. Then I’ll know for sure, right?_

 _Too bad it ain’t the rainy season_ , I think as I fall asleep.

I wake up with a slight headache. _I really can’t hold my liquor..._

And today I have to use my ‘long lunch’ to start tutoring Kanji. _This blows._

I dress and am out the door barely on time, and Dojima’s waiting. I quickly hop into the car.

“Cutting it close today, Adachi,” he grumbles.

“But it’s better than usual, right?” I beam at him.

Dojima rolls his eyes and steps on the gas. “Why do I put up with you? You’ve haven’t been here long, _and_ I pick you up, and you’re _still_ a pain in the ass!”

I try to laugh a little, even though I’d rather clock him. _If you don’t want to drive me, then don’t offer._

When I’m finally able to stop my politely nervous laughter, Dojima lightly smacks the side of my head. “I need you to be on time, moron! It affects me, too.” He pulls out a cigarette and I light it for him. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Sir~” I tell him, pocketing the lighter again.

“You’re going to start tutoring Kanji today?” he conversationally asks me.

“Yes,” I sigh. “After I finish eating.”

“Oh,” Dojima brightens. “I packed you some of our leftovers so that you don’t need to go out and buy something. It’s a nice thing you agreed to do, you know.”

_Too nice._

“I know,” I reply instead.

Work goes smoothly through lunch. We file reports and deal with other administrative bullshit in the office.

Then Dojima pulls out two small bento filled with fried rice and tamagoyaki. _It smells pretty good._

“It was my turn to cook,” he says, as if that excuses their whole dinner being fried rice and egg.

“Why so much?” I question, trying it.

He frowns. “Still not used to cooking, especially for two. It seemed like it wasn’t going to be enough, so I kept adding more.”

Dojima’s silent after that, which is fine. I eat the food, finding the flavor to be passable but not spectacular.

Then I take off on foot for the Tatsumis’. It’s a short walk and I pick up a can of tea on the way.

I enter through the front of the store spend a minute looking at some cute little beaded charms set out on a table. _Like the stuff you’d get at shrines._

I’m eyeing one that says it’s for luck when Tatsumi walks out from the back. “Those aren’t for sale,” she informs me. “Just decoration.”

“O-oh,” I bow politely. “They’re nice.”

“Kanji made them,” she replies, confirming my suspicion. “Thank you for coming today. He’s in his room. Go ahead.”

I nod and head into the house and up the stairs. I knock on Kanji’s door and he says I can come in.

Instead of studying, the brat’s reading some manga anthology. “Can I finish this?” he asks.

“If you tell me you don’t need the furigana,” I quip. Kanji frowns and sets it down after marking his progress. “Where are your textbooks?”

Kanji takes them from a neat bookshelf and places them on the table. _These look... Easier than mine were. And he still isn’t going to pass?_

I drag a hand down my face, frustrated at the situation I’ve managed to get myself into. _I don’t know how to tutor someone..._

I finally decide on a method and crack open the well-worn textbook. “Let’s start with writing out the words you don’t know from each chapter so there’s a good list. If they’re too messy I’ll show how it’s done.”

Kanji agrees and takes the book from me to start the list. His writing is messy and his strokes are out of proportion. _This is a lot of words he’s writing down._ I take a look at a kanji guide while he works. It’s got tips for matching them to old drawings.

When he’s done, I look over the list. The first thing that sticks out is the way he gets simple words wrong because they look similar. It’s the easiest pattern to spot.

Thinking quickly, I turn the notebook to a clean sheet of paper. “Write ‘chi’,” I tell him, purposely choosing the character most people would list second.

He writes ‘sa’.

“Write ‘sa’,” I prompt.

This time he writes ‘chi’.

“Which is first alphabetically?” I quiz.

“This one, right?” Kanji tells me, pointing to ‘chi’. “It’s ‘sa, shi, su, se, so, ta, chi, tsu, te, to’, right?”

_Dammit I knew it..._

“Do you have any learning disabilities I should know about?” I ask, trying to keep my voice even.

“I guess,” he nods. “It takes me a while to learn—But I’m not _slow_!”

I shut my eyes for a second. _Because ‘taking longer to learn’ is different than being ‘slow’. Has he not been diagnosed?_

“Kanji,” I tell him. “I think you maybe have dyslexia. I knew someone who—”

“What’s that?” he immediately asks me.

I sigh. “It means this isn’t entirely your fault, but that you’re gonna have to work twice as hard to catch up.” _Like I did._

“Why?!” Kanji demands.

“Write ‘dog’,” I command but he doesn’t.

Instead, Kanji flips back and points. “It’s one of the ones I don’t get, see? Why would you ask me to write it when you know it confuses me?” He taps the sheet for emphasis.

“Because this is something that usually confuses people with dyslexia. It means that the characters look too similar to you and you need to learn the subtle differences.” I take a breath. “It’s fine. We’ll just have to drill them a lot.”

_I’ll need to do research and file paperwork with the school and tell him mom. Shit this is going to be a huge pain!! Not only is he behind, but he has a slim chance of catching up properly with this amount of time..._

I start to make flashcards of the easier words, putting the most common readings on the back. Kanji glares at me the whole time.

“Is this why you skip school?” I try.

“No!!” he snaps. “I wouldn’t skip because it’s hard. A real man steps up to challenges!”

I roll my eyes. “Okay kid, let’s—“

“ _Don’t call me a kid!_ ” he bristles.

“Then don’t act like one,” I snidely return. “If you had a job, you couldn’t jus skip out like this.”

“Why would I want to?” he naively asks me. “Work is way better.”

I sigh heavily. “You really don’t know much, _do_ you?” My voice is dripping with sarcasm. “Because of your little stunt, I have to practically homeschool you. I’m a cop! This is _ridiculous_!!”

I slam the pen down on the table and slide the flashcards over to him. “This is it?” Kanji questions.

“Lemme let you in on a secret, Kanji-kun!” I motion him closer and Kanji leans in. “ _I’m not really a tutor!_ ” I scream in his ear. “This is the best idea I’ve got. They’re gonna let you redo your assessments before the summer’s up and you need to pass. So we’ll drill everything until it sticks!” I jab the side of his head for emphasis.

Kanji snorts and smacks my hand away. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

We spend the afternoon going over the flashcards. Whichever words he gets wrong more than once, he has to recopy ten times. _This could work. There’s a chance._

By the time I have to leave, I’m laying with my head on the table in his room, feeling way too aggravated. _This is impossible. How am I supposed to help him when he’s this far behind? How did he pass the previous year!!_

Kanji excused himself a little while ago to use the toilet and I’m waiting for him to come back so I can give him homework. _It’ll just be rewriting the words another twenty times..._

The next thing I know, I’m jolting awake, screaming. Startled, my nerves are shooting through the roof and I lash out with my left arm.

“Yow!!” Kanji yelps, falling to the floor.

“ _What!?_ ” I scream, whipping around.

“Jeez!” Kanji grunts, sliding over to the table. “It was just a can of soda.” He gives me the can and my hand flies to the back of my neck. _Cold. He must have pressed the can there._

“D-don’t scare me like that!” I reprimand him. “You... You gave me a shock.”

I crack open the can a take a sip. Kanji looks remorseful as he follows suit.

“Oh,” I realize when the drink’s gone. “Thanks for the soda.”

“You’re welcome,” Kanji grumbles. “Didn’t seem too happy...” I can see him trying to hide a smile.

I sigh. “I don’t like being surprised.”

“Yeah,” Kanji sniffs. “I got that.”

I smile a little and shake my head. I’m about to speak again when my phone rings.

“Where the hell are you, Adachi?!” It’s Dojima bitching on the line.

“Still at the Tatsumis’!” I reply, trying not to yawn. “I think—” I pull the phone away from my ear to check the time. _Way too late!_ “We maybe studied for a little too long,” I tell him.

Dojima groans. “Damn right! This is the fifth time I’ve tried you—” _Wow I really fell asleep!_ “Listen, just stay there. I’ll get you, okay?”

“From here?” I question.

“What’d I say?” Dojima demands.

“Uh sure, yeah,” I reply and then he hangs up.

“Kanji-kun,” I start. “Rewrite the words in that pile.” I point it out. “Twenty times apiece, all right?”

Kanji nods, and I notice that he has a sullen look as he stares at his can. _The hell is his issue?_

“Well I’ve got to go,” I say, standing up.

“W-wait!” Kanji stops me, grabbing hold of my arm. “I wanted to ask you to stay for dinner again.” He narrows his eyes like he’s challenging me.

“I just agreed to go with Dojima,” I reply, pulling my arm away.

“You should stay here,” he says, jumping back from me. “It’d be—It’d—“ he stammers. “ _You’d have a good time._ ”

“I don’t doubt it,” I reply. “But Dojima’s coming to get me. So not today.”

Kanji makes a snarly face. “ _Fine_ —Tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure, crazy,” I tell him, laughing as I head down the stairs.


	9. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru hangs out with the Doujimas and then goes back to Kanji’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a week! We had a holiday in the US, and I had to go to the hospital for a procedure for my husband, so I’ve been kinda busy. I won’t miss again!!

 

A Day Off

(Tohru)

After Dojima picks me up he says we should go out to eat. I agree— _He usually just covers it. Which is pretty great~_

We go to a pub a little out of town and order food and drinks. Today, Dojima orders mostly straight liquor. I stick to beer, that way I can have more and _not_ get completely smashed. I don’t know how he does it.

The food is good, and he lets me choose most of it. We get an assortment of shareable dishes and finish it with a pot of soup.

When we’re ready to leave, Dojima hands me his keys—he’s pretty toasted—and tells me to drive him home. “You can take the couch,” he yawns. “I don’t care.”

So that’s that.

I haven’t driven much, and although I’m still good to drive I don’t like the idea. I prefer to be driven. Or ride a bike, if push comes to shove.

But I take the keys and we’re off. I manage to get us back to his place in once piece and crash on the couch. _Tomorrow’s Sunday and we have it off. I don’t have to worry. I’m sure I can get a ride back into town to go to the Tatsumis’ again._

I inwardly groan at the thought. _That guy’s already getting attached to me. I wanted to fly under the radar here and this isn’t that. It is literally the opposite of that._

Dojima throws me a blanket and misses. I fall to the floor trying to pick it up and he laughs, apparently finding that hysterical.

I just stay on the tatami, defeated.

In the morning, I wake up and forget where I’d fallen asleep. I remember it’s the Dojimas’ because I’m staring out their glass door, laying on my stomach. I roll over and see the little girl fixing her hair at he low table. Her eyes widen when she knows I caught her staring.

“Hi,” I try in a friendly voice. “Nanako-chan, right?”

She startles at her name and turns away. _That could’ve gone better..._

“Hey cut it out,” Dojima admonishes from the kitchen. “Say hi to Adachi, Nanako.”

“H-hi,” she quietly repeats as I sit up and wrap myself in the blanket.

I smile big for her and wave. _She looks like she isn’t good with strangers. That’s too bad._

_I wonder how she does at school?_

“Do you go to school, Nanako-chan?” I ask her.

She looks to her dad, who nods encouragingly. “I’ll start kindergarten this year.”

“That sounds like fun!” I say and she gives me a look that puts me in my place. “Or _not_...?”

“Nanako, it’ll be fine,” Dojima calls over. “You’ll make lots of friends and get to know a lot of new people. It’ll be good for you.” He smiles kindly as he carries breakfast over to the low table. “Get over here,” he tells me.

I scooch up to the table and am handed chopsticks. I choose a bowl of rice and Nanako pushes soup in my direction. Dojima passes around a plate of pickles and fish, and breakfast is complete.

_Better than I do for myself. I’d just eat instant ramen—I DO eat that for most of my meals. The work burns it off._

“What’re your plans for the day?” Dojima questions as he starts to eat.

“You know,” I reply, thinking. “I’m going to the Tatsumis’ again, and then home. I figure I’ll relax a little.” I smile, hoping it doesn’t sound too lame.

“You don’t have to work today?” Nanako asks me.

“Nn-nn,” I shake my head. _Though tutoring is still work._

Nanako turns to her father. “Do _you_ have to work today?”

“Well,” he sighs and glances away. “Yes. I have some work to do.”

“Really?” I stupidly ask.

“Yes, _really_ ,” he grumbles.

_But it’s Sunday. He works every day?_

I shrug and keep my thoughts to myself this time. “Your dad’s a busy guy,” I tell Nanako.

“I am,” the man grunts, looking more annoyed than I expected.

After we’ve eaten and cleaned up, Dojima offers me a ride into town. I gladly accept and we’re off. _Better than walking~_

“About my working today, Adachi,” Dojima says in the car. “If I don’t work...” he trails off, a guilty expression glazing his face. “I don’t... Know what to do with myself.”

I chew it over before replying, “Why not?”

Dojima sighs and thumps his hand on the wheel. “You wouldn’t understand.”

 _Try me,_ I think. I turn to the window and roll my eyes. _What do I do when I have free time? Sleep, mostly._

“Okay,” I reply, trying not to sound too off-put.

“It’s—” He shakes his head and pulls out a cigarette. He silently chews on it, staring out the front window.

I draw out my lighter and pass it to him. That seems to snap Dojima out of his trance. “It’s been like this for a while. I’ll figure it out,” he mutters, lighting up and passing it back.

“Sure thing!” I encourage him, and then we’re at the Textile Shop. “Let me know if you need help,” I say as I exit the car.

“Will do,” he nods before pulling away from the curb.

I walk around to the back of the house and knock on the jamb—The door is already open. I hear Kanji clomping down the stairs a moment later.

“Tohru-kun,” he cautiously greets me. “Hi.”

“Yeah, hi, _Kanji_ ,” I snort. _Still using my first name. I’ll just drop honorifics. See what that does._

I fold my arms and wait for him to invite me in. Kanji rubs the back of his neck and motions that I can come inside.

“Can we sit on the porch, though? It’s warm today,” Kanji says as he walks through the door.

“I guess,” I sigh. “Did you at least do the exercises like I asked?”

“Y-yeah!” Kanji quickly nods. “I might’ve learned them.”

“Good. Grab your work and let’s go.”

We set up with notebooks and flashcards. “What else are you failing?” I sift through the textbooks he’s laid out.

“Most subjects,” Kanji bluntly responds.

“Should we try math today?” I scratch the back of my head. _I’m not great at math._

“Okay,” he says, setting down the flash cards. “I get confused about the letters...”

I page through the algebra book and wonder how far back we’re going to have to start on this. “Do you _know_ your letters?”

“ _Y-yeah!!_ ” Kanji yells.

_That’s probably a ‘no’._

“Write the English alphabet,” I tell him, holding out a notebook.

“I don’t gotta prove it to you!” he shouts back, turning red.

“Well, now you’ve got your homework for tonight,” I mutter. “Tomorrow we’re going to the school to figure out if there’s anything they can do to help you.”

“Me too?”

“ _Yes_ , ‘you too’, idiot!!” I grumble. “And wear your uniform.”

“Aww,” Kanji groans.

“You’ll be fine,” I tell him. “It’s just a visit. Most of the kids will be gone.”

“Yeah,” Kanji agrees. “Fine.” He flips the pages in the math book. “Can you explain this stuff?”

 _He just needs the formulas. This shouldn’t be too difficult._. _._

We work on quadratic equations for most of the afternoon. I make up simple examples so Kanji can learn the mechanics and the order of operations. _Really, who’s been teaching this kid anything? How did he slip through the cracks for so long?_

 _It’s kind of depressing that he can be so far behind. He’s not stupid_ — _He just needs more individualized help._

 _He’s not so bad, either. Thought he was a real uppity jerk when I first met him._ _But maybe_ —

“Tohru-kun?” Kanji breaks into my thoughts. “It’s getting dark. Wanna go inside?”

“Uhh, sure,” I answer, starting to turn the notebooks right side out.

Kanji stands and stretches. “Can you put it on my desk? I’ll start cookin’. That cool?” he tips his head to the side questioningly.

“Yeah,” I nod, collecting the schoolwork.

I carry it upstairs and open kick open his door. It’s a lot of books for me to carry, honestly. _I should’ve made two trips._

 _They can go on the table, I’m assuming—That’s what he meant, right?_ I set everything down with a thump. I look around the large bedroom and see that he’s got a bunch of fabric laid out on the futon. _Does he even try to study when I’m not here?_

I walk over and take a look at what he’s doing. _Looks like he’s been cutting shapes out of black and white. Also looks like he’s messed up a few times_ — _There’s crumpled up fabric that’s been tossed aside, too._

Before I take too much time being nosey, I go back downstairs. I can smell something frying before I even reach the kitchen.

Kanji has a large saucepan out, and he’s frying something that smells _so good_.

 _Shit_. _I think I’m actually drooling_ —

I wipe my mouth as I walk into the room. “What’re you making?” I ask.

Kanji doesn’t even turn around when he responds. “Croquettes. One of the first things I learned to cook, actually.”

I step closer and see that he’s not only carefully tending to the little balls of food, but he’s even got a thermometer in the pan. _I think he pays more attention to cooking then he does any of his real studies._

It’s kind of entrancing to watch him put everything together and then mindfully fry them in the pot of oil. I’m almost disappointed when he’s finished. But then I remember now I get to _eat_ the food.

My stomach is definitely rumbling when he sets out two plates. “What about your mom?” I ask him.

“Nah, she has some thing with her friends tonight,” Kanji explains, passing me chopsticks. “Just us guys.”

He’s uncharacteristically quiet while he eats the hot, savory food. Kanji digs right in, but I have to wait till they’ve cooled off a little.

It’s all really good, flavorful and juicy. I’m impressed that this meal is even better than the stew.

“I guess I should take off,” I announce when the food’s gone and we’ve cleaned up.

“You can stay longer,” Kanji replies, hanging up the dishtowel. “It’s kinda lonely here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...” Kanji replies, sounding less sure. “Wanna play a game or something?”

“Video game?” I question.

“Uh,” Kanji rubs his neck. “I meant a board game, but I have video games, too. Old ones...”

I break out in a grin. “How old?”

“GameCube?” Kanji says it more like a question.

“Feh,” I sniff. “ _That’s_ not old!” I have to grab my chest I burst out laughing so hard. “What do you take me for? I thought you had something ancient—Like a NES!”

“No,” he shakes his head. “Do you not like the GameCube?”

“It’s fine,” I pat his shoulder. “But I’m gonna kick your ass~”

“Yeah right!” Kanji loudly shoots back. “In your dreams!”

With that, we head to the other room to dig out his ‘old’ console.


	10. Fate: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru gets Kanji extra help in school. And tonight, someone actually shows up on his television...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-parter in name only. Part Two is going to be Kanji’s version of the evening.

 

Fate: Part One

(Tohru)

I wake up on the floor of Kanji’s living room.

I’m still in my weekend clothes from _two days before_ and Kanji is gripping my body to his, holding me like a stuffed pillow. He’s snoring ridiculously loud, too.

I try to wriggle away and he just grabs me tighter. _What the actual fuck, asshole?_ _Lemme go_ —

I finally manage to crawl out of his grasp and that’s when Kanji wakes. He rubs his eyes and sits up. “‘Sup?” he sleepily asks me.

I grumble non-words and Kanji laughs. “We need to get going,” I sigh, standing up and fixing my clothes. My tee-shirt has practically twisted around backwards. “I need to go home and change first— _Damn it!_ ” I curse.

Kanji crosses his legs and looks at the daylight spilling into the room. “You want me to change too, right?”

“Yeah, duh!” I reply, feeling exasperated. “I need to go home. You change and meet me by the school gate, okay?”

“Can’t I just come to your house?” the idiot asks me. “I can change real fast...” He jumps to his feet and takes off up the stairs.

 _No..._ I groan. _I don’t want him knowing where I live! That’s my private business!!_

I stamp the floor and curse again. I start for the kitchen so I can put on my shoes. _He can just meet me at the school like I said._

I don’t make it more than three blocks away before Kanji’s catching up with me, though. “Oi! _Wait!!_ ” he clamors. “I said I was comin’!”

“Nooo,” I huff. “Just meet me at the school.”

“But I wanna see your house— _Hey_ ,” Kanji shouts. “You’ve seen _my_ house. It’s only fair.”

“But my a soda,” I snap. “And maybe I’ll let you inside.”

Kanji grins and runs off. “Gotcha!”

He’s back in a flash, before I can even turn a corner. “Orange Smash?” he asks, holding out a can.

I snatch it away. “I’ll consider us even.” I open the can and start to drink as we walk.

“How far do you live?” Kanji questions, trying to slow down and match his stride to mine.

“A little ways,” I tell him. Soda dribbles down my chin and Kanji pulls out a cloth and tries to wipe it away for me. “—Stop that.”

He makes a pitying face, but takes it back. I use my shirt to clean myself up; I can wash out the stain later.

When we _finally_ arrive, I open the door and Kanji rushes past me like a damn fool. He kicks off his sneakers and proceeds to examine everything carefully. He goes up to my fridge, looks behind the microwave, turns the TV on and off, and so on...

“Done?” I tersely ask when he timidly sits on the couch and crosses his legs.

“Yeah,” Kanji nods, a little embarrassed that he did all that. “I just wanted to see...” he trails off, not having an end to that sentence.

I roll my eyes. “Whatever. I need to take a shower. _Just_ —Stay put and watch television or something, okay?”

Kanji quickly nods again. So I pull out clothes and get clean. When I walk back into the main room, he’s still all curled up on the couch, watching some anime.

He doesn’t turn around right away, and I study him for a minute. _He looks weird in his uniform, like he’s really a kid and not some giant who stepped out of a TV show. How tall even is he?_

At first, I thought that he might have just gone through a growth spurt because he’s too big. But his mom told me this happened over a year ago! _So fucking huge..._

I sigh and Kanji turns his head to look at me. “‘Sup?” he asks. “Can I have a snack?”

I squint at him, but then remember that we didn’t eat anything yet. “Fine,” I agree and pull bowls of ramen out of a cupboard.

When the food’s gone, we head off for the middle school. Kanji leads because I haven’t been before.

It turns out that getting Kanji help isn’t too hard. The school agrees to have him tested and will provide an alternate exam. _Makes my job a little easier._

We’re walking back to town when the rain starts. It’s a light, damp rain that still manages to make you feel chilled to your bones. _Today is a good day. I think—_

“Ugh, it’s so drippy out,” Kanji complains.

“I’ll have to watch the TV tonight~” I remark and he gives me a look. “Oh-ho?” I sniff. “You haven’t heard about the soulmate thing?”

“Nuh-uh,” he replies.

“Supposedly your soulmate will show up at midnight on a rainy day.”

“Really?” Kanji asks, sounding interested. “Wonder who would even show...”

I snicker. “Lemme know if you find out!”

“Y-yeah,” Kanji nervously replies. “Like I even have one...”

“That’s no fun,” I say and pat him on the back. “ _I_ definitely have one! I saw her shadow on a different day. So I’m _pre-tee_ confident this is going to work. But don’t tell anyone else I told you something so ridiculous, okay?”

Kanji shoots me a serious look. “You got it!” He gives me a thumbs up and then gets quiet, like he’s thinking about his _own_ soulmate.

_If I play this right, maybe I can make up some lie to get him to go to school. Like he has to go so he can figure out who it is or something._

_This can work~_

We part ways when I have to split off to get to my apartment. I tell Kanji that I’ll see him tomorrow to study and that he’d better make sure to go over his words tonight.

Then I’m home free.

Of course I stay up to watch the Midnight Channel. _I have a feeling that tonight’s the night._

I don’t touch a drop of liquor while I wait for the image— _Positive_ that it’ll be crystal clear tonight. _Something just feels right. When I know, I know._

I can see her clearly.

 _It’s_ —

It’s that lady from the news! When I was living in Tokyo I always tuned in for Yamano’s coverage. I thought she was pretty good-looking, and her reporting was honest and to the point.

_It’s really her._

She’s only there for a few seconds. I can see her standing there in her neat, business attire. She stares down the camera, looking through me, and then flashes off. It’s back to a commercial for appliances.

_I never thought I’d see show up on my screen again unless I checked for news online. This is..._

_Fate._


	11. Fate: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji sees someone on his TV and believes it right off. Now he’s stuck thinking Tohru is his soulmate. I wonder what everyone else saw on their televisions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having a rough time lately. This story has suffered late postings because of this. I am sorry, but still working on it, I promise >:D

 

Fate: Part Two

(Kanji)

I don’t really believe that I’ll see anything on my TV at midnight. And I don’t have a TV in my room, so I have to stay up downstairs, to boot.

Sitting in the living room in my sweats, I crack open a can of soda. _I never stay up this late. It’s stupid and is gonna mess with my circle rhythm._

But I find myself sitting there anyhow, waiting to see if anyone appears on the blackened screen.

Finally, the TV gets fuzzy and staticky. I inch closer, entranced by it.

There’s a guy sitting down in front of a low table. He’s leaning forward, towards the camera, and completely in shadow—As if instead of light, there was dark coming from the lens.

I can see behind him a little: there’s the outline of cans and something else. It looks as if it’s been carelessly tossed onto the table. Small and cat-shaped.

_It’s—_

_There’s no way. It can’t be—_

But it definitely is the cat keychain I made for Tohru. It’s sitting on the table as the shadowy figure grins at the camera.

_Does that mean that it’s Tohru?_

The image starts to dissipate, but I study the person’s outline. There’s the messy hair and the way his shirt pokes up as if he’s just taken off his tie. There’s this overall Tohru-ness I can sense in his shape.

_It’s him. It’s..._

_My soulmate is Tohru?!_

I quietly try to process this and not scream. _Someone showed up on my television, which means they’re supposed to be my soulmate. And it’s Tohru, the stupid cop._

I sit back on my ass, trying to make my mind find some kinda loophole. _Why should I even believe in this shit?_

_And how can I have a guy as my soulmate? It doesn’t make any sense! Especially Tohru—Not that it would make more sense for it to be some other guy—_

_But—_

_...I’m not getting anywhere._

_I need to sleep_ , I realize as I rub my eyes.

I lie back down on the couch and close my eyes. _It shouldn’t be this weird. Things shouldn’t be this hard. URGH!!_

Punching the pillow, I slam my face down into it. _None of this should be confusing. I made a friend. So maybe he showed up because he’s my closest friend right now?_

_...But that would mean that I’ve been thinking about him a lot._

_Which I have._

_Fuck this_ , is the last thought I have for the evening.

In the morning, I wake up with my back in knots from sleeping on the couch.

Of course my first thoughts are about that stupid Midnight Channel thing. I vow to avoid Tohru all day.

_What am I supposed to tell him? ‘I watched that Midnight Channel and found out you’re my soulmate’? That’s some crazy bullshit right there!_

_Besides, he says he saw some woman. So either it’s wrong, or I’m wrong._

_...But I saw the charm I made for him. I SAW it. It HAD to be him—Tohru’s the only person who has one!!_

Thankfully I go most of the day without even seeing the man, though we finally smack into each other when I make another run to the Junes. Tohru pulls up short and yells my name across a few aisles and I cringe.

“Kanji-kun!” he authoritatively shouts. I almost drop the pack of colored pencils I’m holding and bolt.

“Y-yeah?” I reply when he gets close, just walking over all leisurely. _Don’t ask about it. Don’t do it. Don’t ask if he’s_ —

Tohru gets closer and all I can do is panic.

“S-s-seen the Midnight Channel, Tohru-kun?” I eagerly question when he’s right next to me. I look down at his face—he’s really short—and he’s grinning widely.

“Sure did!” he reports, hands on his hips and looking really full of himself. “It’s gotta be the real deal, you know~” Tohru conspiratorially confides.

_Did he see me, too?!_

I stand there, feeling like my stomach is going to let go before he answers: “I saw this lady I’ve always liked. It feels like fate!”

_...Oh._

_Oh. Ooooo_ —

“Kanji?” Tohru asks me, and he’s reaching up to wave his hand in front of my face. “You kinda stopped moving there...”

“Uhh,” I reply, dazed. _It wasn’t me. He didn’t see me, but I saw him._

“I ah,” I scratch my arm. _What does that even mean?_

“Helloooo?” Tohru asks me again.

I nod. “Y-yeah. I’m good,” I tell him as I clutch my colored pencils. “I didn’t see nobody!!”

Tohru scratches his head. “Okay, crazy~” he rolls his eyes. “We going over your words today? What about science? Exam’s in a few days, right?”

“N-n-not today,” I reply. “I’m uh—I’m kinda busy...”

“Alrighty,” Tohru shrugs. “I’ll see you around then.”

He walks away and I can feel my shoulders slumping. _So now what? Did I get myself all worked up over nothing?_

_Naaaaahhhh..._

_Maybe._

“Aurgh!” I stamp my foot and walk to the register.

The clerk gives me a look like I’m glaring, so I try to relax my face. _Shit this is all too hard to take._

I get back home and try to study a little. They’re gonna go easy on me, but I still need to pass. I drill kanji and equations till I feel like my eyes are going to bleed. Then I color a new pattern I wanna make.

I’ve also gotta finish Tohru’s penguin. _I really shouldn’t be working on a stupid cute little stuffed animal for this guy. I should just forget about him._

But my hands move on their own, clearing off my table to finish it up. I sew carefully, working hard to make it something worthwhile. I’ve already messed up a few times and I don’t want to do that again.

_I want it to be perfect. I want to give it to him the day of my exams. I want him to like it. I want—_

“Yow!!” I grunt, realizing I’ve pricked myself with the needle. _It needs to be good enough that I can proudly hand it to Tohru-kun._


	12. Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru tells Kanji a little about his past, and then goes inside his television for the first time.

Other Side

(Tohru)

It’s been a few days since I’ve seen Kanji. I walk to his house after texting him that I’m coming by.

_He hasn’t asked me to help him, and it’s getting close to the test date. I need to follow through like I promised._

When I arrive, Kanji opens the door right away, still looking as skittish as he was the other day. I internally roll my eyes and follow the punk upstairs.

I have him read a book aloud and correct his mistakes. Then we make flash cards for the words he doesn’t know. While we’re working he keeps glancing over at me weirdly. I chalk it up to his growing anxiety over the exams.

Until he comes out and asks me about my past: “So how’d you know about the extra work thing?”

“Because I did,” I bluntly reply, spinning a pencil around my fingers.

Kanji stares at me, clearly planning to go on a strike until I let him know what happened. I sigh heavily. _It’s my business, not yours._

“I almost didn’t graduate,” I reluctantly admit. “I guess it’s okay to tell you.” I sigh. “It is our last day of studying.”

“Why not?” he nudges me onward.

I groan and scratch at my head. “I was in a bad accident,” I tell him. “I rode my bike through a stoplight when it wouldn’t brake, and got hit by a car. I was in the hospital for a week and missed all of my finals.”

He gawks at me, speechless. Like he doesn’t know what to say.

“Really?” he manages. “You ain’t playing around?”

“ _No_!” I shout. “Why would I _make that up_?!”

“Dammit, okay!” Kanji huffs. “I get it—But wow I never would of known!”

I sigh dramatically. “What—You think it’d show or something? I should look like a freak because I lost my mind for a while?”

“Lost your mind?” Kanji shakes his head, confused.

“I couldn’t even remember my own name for a few days,” I carefully confess. “It was traumatic.”

“Woah!!”

“Damn,” I scoff. “You’re so _loud_... Anyways, you happy now? I had to make up so much work I thought I’d miss out on entering college. It was such a hassle!” I drag my hands down my face, feeling exhausted just remembering the ordeal.

I keep blathering on and Kanji looks embarrassed for me at this point, with all my hemming and hawing about how shit it was. _Really, I wish it never happened. I should’ve been paying more attention._

“Let’s get you back to your work,” I try to change the subject, shoving Kanji’s textbook in front of him.

I stay late, leaving only when I’m sure he’s going to pass. I walk home quickly, hating having to be out in this ridiculous cold.

I stay up for the Midnight Channel again, but am disappointed. Tonight there’s just static. I wait for something— _anything—_ but it stays the same.

“ _I am thou_ ,” I hear my television say in a deep, burbley voice.

“Boring!!” I throw a beer can at it and the freaking thing _passes right through_?!

I crawl over, stunned. I put my hand to the surface and it meets no resistance. Thinking I’m dreaming, I lean my whole upper body against the television, only to tumble inside!

It feels like falling through a gel rather than air or water. I have a hard time moving, and then I’m suddenly increasing speed, then hitting the ground.

_What?_

I look around and it’s a colorful TV set, like for a game show. Except that there is a pattern like chalk outlines on the floor beneath me. _Creepy. Kinda cool—But also creepy._

There are footsteps that sound like trickling water coming from behind me—I quickly roll to my feet and stand up. “W-who’s there?!” I try not to let my voice shake.

“Ooh?” a young male voice replies. “It’s me!”

“Who?” I ask, attempting to sound tougher than I feel.

“You!”

“Me?”

“Yes, you!” the voice replies. “I’m _you_!” The footsteps get closer and closer until a blond boy steps out of the shadows. “Taaah- _dah_!!” he shrieks. “I’m your shadow, Teddie!”

“Tch,” I shake my head. “Did I really fall that hard? What the fuck is this?” I rub my head vigorously, trying to wake up.

The blond boy comes closer. “But I said I’m you!” he repeats. “I’m your shadow—Who you wish you could be!”

“ _What?_ ” I demand, shoving him away from me. “The last thing I remember is falling inside my TV, and now you say you’re me? That makes no sense!”

“B-but I _am_!” he insists. “I came here to show you what you’re missing! It’s my job!!”

“Whatever,” I grunt. “I gotta wake up...”

“You can’t!” Teddie says. “You can go back though... Wanna go back to your house? Can I come?!”

“What?” I groan. “This is stupid—It’s clearly not... Real...?” My head aches as I try to think my way out. _If it’s not real, than why am I so sore?_

I sit back down on the ground while Teddie tugs a bunch of television sets over to the middle of the floor. “You can use these to get home!” he helpfully instructs.

_He’s a weirdo. Some brainless idiot... Who..._

_Oww._

“I’m not getting anywhere,” I sigh. “Where _are_ we?”

“Everyone’s minds!” Teddie tells me matter-of-factly.

I sigh, lost. “Whatever. Get me home.”

“Only if I can come with you!!” Teddie insists. “I don’t like it here. It feels like something bad is about to happen. I’m scared, Tohru!”

“How do you know my name, idiot?” I demand.

“ _Because_. _I’m_. _You!!_ ” he shrieks. “Just go through here—Wait!” he calls when I start to crawl inside the TV. “Hold my hand so I can come!”

“Why?” I sigh. “What’ll I even do with you? If this isn’t a dream, then you’re not human.” _Do I like, have to feed him?_

“I’ll be fine!” Teddie assures me.

I stare at him dubiously, but decide that if I _don’t_ take him, I’ll never get back. _IF this isn’t a dream..._

So I let Teddie grab onto my foot as I crawl into the television. We come falling out of my large-screen TV and onto the floor. Teddie lands on me in a heap.

“Dammit!” I curse. “It was _real_?”

“I _told_ you, Tohru!!” Teddie moans, getting to his feet and starting to zip around my apartment.

I get up and look around. Everything is the same except for this blond, teenage boy running around looking for—

_Wait. How do I know he’s looking for snacks?_

“What’re you doing?” I call over to him.

“Looking for snacks~” Teddie replies, opening cabinets. “Found you!!” He pulls out a bag of caramel corn and rips it open, spilling the little puffs all over.

“Shit,” I groan. “You’re a real mess...”

Teddie is busily picking them up off the floor and eating them. _What the fuck do I do with him?_

“I can’t—” I whine. “I can’t deal with this right now. I feel so...”

_So tired..._

“Ooh,” Teddie pops up right in front of me. “That’s because it was your first time over there! You need to sleep!” He pushes a piece of floor-caramel corn into my mouth and I wanna gag.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Teddie huffs, and drags me over to my bed. He can’t get me up, so he just takes my pillow down. “I’ll see you in the morning~” he sings as he pulls up the covers.

 _Fuck me,_ is my last thought before I pass out.


End file.
